Certain types of vacuum cleaners include a floor engaging portion in the form of a wheeled nozzle. One such type is an upright vacuum cleaner which includes a floor nozzle having a rotatable brush driven by a motor. The brush is linked to the motor using a belt. Certain canister vacuum cleaners include a power nozzle also have a motor driven rotatable brush.
In any such known vacuum cleaners, it is often necessary to obtain access to the floor nozzle components. For example, it is advantageous that a user frequently clean the brush, which often requires removal. Similarly, the belt can become worn and damaged over time, and might even break.
It is known to provide vacuum cleaners having access to the floor nozzle components, either through an access panel on the bottom of the floor nozzle, or by removal of a nozzle top cover. Once access is obtained, these components are within reach of the user, particularly one's fingers. If the vacuum is inadvertently left connected to power and an on/off switch is turned on, then the high speed rotating components could cause serious injury. Further, if the user inadvertently touches an electrical conductor, either directly or with a tool, an electrical shock could be felt.
Martin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,429, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a quick release wand for a canister vacuum cleaner. Removal of the wand disengages power from the floor nozzle to prevent electrical shock or energization of the floor nozzle components, however, access to floor nozzle components is possible while the wand is connected.
Ramstrom et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,757 discloses a vacuum cleaner floor nozzle including a safety switch which prevents energization of the nozzle motor if a head lamp shroud is removed. However, even with actuation of the safety switch, the floor nozzle is not positively disconnected from the source of power. Resultantly, electrical shock could result. Moreover, a user could jury-rig such a nozzle so that it could become energized with the lamp shroud open, resulting in potential injury.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.